


What is freak folk?

by CASwaim (Chellendora)



Category: Essay - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Music, article, freak folk, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/CASwaim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An informative article on the genre of music known as "freak folk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is freak folk?

Like with all genres of music, there isn’t a clear cut definition for what constitutes “freak folk.” To those involved names like Devendra Banhart and Joanna Newsom make regular appearances in their music players, and once one has immersed himself into the culture he’ll be able to understand. But for the rest of us the words “freak folk” raise eyebrows and draw skeptical looks.

So what is it? And _where_ did it come from? In the late 1960s psychedelic culture in the United States was at a high (no pun intended). With so much emphasis already placed on getting back to one’s roots, it was only natural that artists would turn to good ole folk music, and from there the “freak” emerged as the youth of the time began to introduce psychedelic and avant-garde musical styles, themes, and vocalization; such artists include The Incredible String Band, The Fugs, The Godz, Vashti Bunyan, and many more. In the 1990’s the genre was reborn as albums from the 60’s and 70’s were re-released as lost treasures. In 2004, Banhart released a compilation disc called _The Golden Apples of the Moon_ which encapsulated the movement with artists such as Newsom, Bunyan, Espers, CocoRosie, and more onto one CD. Also that year, Newsom made her debut and Animal Collective released their LP _Sung Tongs_ , which proved to be very influential to aspiring artists.

Despite Banhart and Newsom spreading it across the nation, freak folk hasn’t gained much popularity in mainstream culture. However, there is a strong cult following and it’s become a staple in the underground music industry with groups such as Bowerbirds and Rio en Medio. “Neo-hippies” has been used to describe both the artists and fans of freak folk as most are defined by their bushy beards, long hair, and hippy dress.

Though just because there is an emphasis on the acoustic doesn’t mean that is all freak folk is: Artists employ many different instruments and sounds, including (but not limited to) the sitar and tabla, synthesizers, and elaborate audio effects like panning, reverb, and backwards tapes. For example, Joanna Newsom’s voice is her trademark as a nontraditional lyrical element, yet the instrumentation of her music is that of chamber music (the harp, violins, the piano, you get the gist). 

Like all genres of music, and especially its sub-genres, it’s impossible to fully define what is and what is not “freak folk.” To better understand, give a listen to Sufjan Stevens, the Holy Modal Rounders, Fleet Foxes or any of the artists mentioned above. Jam on, America!


End file.
